


Influenza

by ClioSelene



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Rosinante comes down with a flu. Fluff.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Influenza

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it more than two years ago and somehow forgot to publish. It was originally a gift for my friend to wish her get well.

It had been ages since the last time Rosinante had had a flu, but now he recognised its symptoms right away. He tried to ignore them - and believe that his superhuman endurance would somehow make him overcome the sickness - but in vain. That nasty time of year and the local climate must have really got to him. He couldn't imagine the worse moment to be ill than now, when he and Law had set on a journey to find a cure for the Amber Lead Syndrome. What a guardian was he, getting sick when he should tend to the ill boy...?

He felt dizzy, his legs seemed like wool... and the next moment he took a nosedive in a snowdrift.

"Cora-san!" Law cried with a reproach once he regained his balance after a somersault.

"I'm sorry, Law..." Rosinante muttered. "It wasn't deliberated," he assured him and tried to get up.

"I know that," Law replied, coming closer. Then, however, his eyes became wider with anxiety. "Cora-san, are you sick?!"

Rosinante laughed nervously. "Of course I'm not... Did you ever see me sick?"

Law, however, wouldn't be fooled, only placed one hand on his forehead; despite just having a close encounter with snow, it was burning. "You have terrible fever! What else are you suffering from?" he demanded.

"Come on, I'm all right," Rosinante tried to convince him. He was truly the worst person in the world, worrying a kid who already had enough to worry about. Law, however, was still piercing him with his eyes, making him swallow through the sore throat. "I think... it's the flu."

Law nodded, clearly satisfied, and then looked around. A relieved expression crept onto his face. "There's a house there. Can you walk?" he asked.

Rosinante followed his gaze, trying to tell the details of their surroundings in the falling dusk. There was indeed some shack on the tree line, three or four hundred meters away. "I'm not dying," he muttered and then realised it was a bad retort, seeing as Law twitched. "I mean... Of course I can make it there!" he assured the boy.

Judging from the interior, the shack must have been deserted a while ago, but it wasn't yet devastated and could protect the two of them against the external conditions. It had a fireplace, too, and there was a stream nearby.

"Lie down," Law ordered.

"I really don't think it's a good idea... I'm not so sick that I couldn't walk. Besides, I can't waste my time on being ill while you-"

"This time it was only a snowdrift," Law interrupted him. "It may be that the next time you won't be so lucky. Sorry but I don't fancy dying in a precipice or on the ocean floor when I'm still..." He paused. "When I'm still alive," he added in a lower voice. Then, however, he shook his head. "You must recover so that we... so that we can keep going," he said with his eyes down.

He looked very miserable, and Rosinante felt his chest clench with compassion... but, at the same time, he became angry with himself once more. "I'm sorry," he said in a serious voice and sat down on the floor. "I didn't want to worry you... I'll get some rest and quickly get better," he assured him. "I'm sorry I got sick... I'm such a klutz..."

Law sat down next to him and pulled his knees up. "No-one's to be blamed for being sick," he said in a calm voice and then repeated, "Lie down. I'll start the fire and bring some water."

For all his words, Rosinante felt pathetic, but he knew he couldn't do much in this condition. There was no helping it: he had to get his strength back first. He lay down by the wall, pulling the cloak up over his nose and listening to Law's moving around the shack. Soon, the pleasant warmth came from the fire. Law boiled some water and gave him.

"You have fever, so you must drink a lot," he explained crisply. "If only we had some aspirin... but we won't find any in this middle of nowhere."

The boy's concern melted Rosinante's heart. He was still full of remorse, but the warm feeling spreading in his chest soothed it. He smiled. "I'll manage even without aspirin," he said, having lain down again. "It's enough that you're here."

Law looked at him with hesitation before nodding. Rosinante closed his eyes, determined to get well as soon as possible. First, he needed some good sleep... well, he was already having trouble staying awake.

"I'll stay here, Cora-san," he heard the boy's quiet voice... and the next moment he felt Law curling on the floor next to him and putting one small hand in his hand. "It's our journey," he added. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

Rosinante fell asleep, feeling there wasn't nothing to fear.


End file.
